


Love is a Fallacy

by MisakaNetwork



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakaNetwork/pseuds/MisakaNetwork
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, successful lawyer and eligible bachelor, just arrived in South Korea after a decade, yet he still couldn't figure out how to face you.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Love is a Fallacy

**Author's Note:**

> *IMPORTED FROM OUR TUMBLR BLOG*

As for her, Y/N _did_ became a lawyer.

_Seoul National University_. _Summa Cum Laude_. First Place in the _Korean Bar Examination_. One of the best lawyers in Korea.

You knew you can do anything if you put your mind into it.

_But it was lacking._ You were not happy.

Roasting suspects and witnesses in the courtroom, looking for a hole in the Prosecutor’s arguments, pretending that you were fine. _Every day, every week, every month, every year._

You knew what you were missing; _who you were missing_. But you persevered because it was the most rational thing to do.

In the end, you realized that success does not equate to happiness. You could have won a mountain of awards and honors but you would feel empty by the time the day ends. Awards and honors could not make your lips curve into a bright smile or make bland small talk into playful teasing or make a boring day of laying down and reading fun. _Only he can._

“ _I’ll wait. I said I’ll wait no matter how long._ ”

Deciding that everything should not stay stagnant, _Y/N left the legal industry_.

Many were shocked, many were disappointed. “ _But does that matter?_ ” you thought. “ _People talk, so let them talk._ ” You had almost forgotten what he had made you realize during the days of your youth—what matters in the end was how you were enjoying your life.

So, you started a tea and coffee shop. And because it was you, who had god-tier luck, little time escaped until the dainty quaint shop became a chain of shops all over Korea. But this success was different from the ones you received before. It was a success that made you proud; made you want to get up every day to work.

You did not stop there, however—you knew that improvement must be done constantly. So you travelled to discover a variety of tea and coffee blends to add to your shop’s repertoire. Your recent travels were deep in the Chinese mountain provinces, looking for unique tea preparations.

People around you told you that you were _too fast_ , _too nimble, too successful_ for a man to look at your direction. But you scoffed at this—knowing that you don’t need a man to feel satisfied with life. Looking back, you had told _him_ the exact same words and you smiled at this. What you wanted was for you to feel complete with him— _if the two of you are completely satisfied with life, then what’s holding you back to love one another?_

You raised your head and looked at the spring blue sky of Seoul as you finally returned.

As for him, Jeon Wonwoo _also_ became a lawyer.

_Harvard Law School_. _Summa Cum Laude._ 2nd place in the _American Bar Examination_. A _partner_ in one of the best law firms in the United States.

Jeon Wonwoo was one of America’s sought-after legal advisors.

He was ruthless, cold and emotionless like a block of ice. His intimidating gaze could make anyone cower into submission. His words cut like razor sharp knives—pointing inconsistencies and well-crafted lies. With these charms, Jeon Wonwoo won case after case after case.

But he was _satisfied_. He thought he would feel rather empty by the end but he was not.

Wonwoo fought tooth and nail for everything he had achieved and he was surprised that he was happy with the direction he sought. He had thought he was doing it for _her_ —realizing in the end that he also wanted to become a person he could be proud of.

But Jeon Wonwoo never forgot the deal he made with _her_. _He never forgot her._

He never forgot how _she_ was fighting the tears which would eventually spill on her cheeks as he left. He never forgot how _she_ was so adamant with him pursuing education in a place unfamiliar. He never forgot how _she_ smiled when he told her that he was accepted in Harvard even if _she_ was not. _He never forgot what_ _she had promised him at the airport._

“ _I’ll come back soon. I’ll come back so please wait for a while longer._ ”

Wonwoo knew she would be doing well—knowing her from all the years they spent together. She doesn’t need him, _she was a woman who can do anything she wanted to do_. He understood her and he trusted her, that was why he left with no regrets. “ _It’s time for me to do what I want to do_.” Wonwoo had said it to himself as he boarded the plane years ago.

Of course, life in the West was different compared to the life Wonwoo knew in Korea. He was well aware that he was handsome, and females scramble for his attention in the most ridiculous and outlandish ways however, he understood that he was no longer the same playboy who _she_ had met at school. Most importantly, only _she_ can affect him so much so that he would go and achieve his dreams and be the person he promised to be.

But Jeon Wonwoo wasn’t _prepared_.

His return was of the most unexpected circumstance and he was unsure if he could manage to meet _her_ again without visibly stalling. He knew the day would come but it wasn’t supposed to be _this day_. Wonwoo was unsure if he was satisfying or decent enough for _her_ and being rejected was one of his worst nightmares.

Jeon Wonwoo locked gazes with the topography from afar as he breathe in Korean air for the first time in a decade.

* * *

_The Tea Co. (Main Branch), Hongdae, Seoul_

_6:53 AM_

“OH! Owner Y/N is _back!_ ”

The waitress close to the door shouted quite enthusiastically to the rest of the staff. And with that, almost every employee scrambled out of their stations to greet their employer—lining up impeccably.

Even if it was a tad exaggerated for your tastes, you simply smiled and laughed with your staff—

feeling relieved that they were not too tired to work.

“Well, since I’m back, let’s work harder!” You encouraged them with a grin.

Everyone nodded and went for their assigned tasks except for the general manager who had a few things to discuss.

“Kyungsoo, we’ll be having a meeting with the board since we’ll be releasing new blends. The staff of the main branch would be the ones making the samples so please inform them later,” You began as the two of you walked behind the counter.

“Understood, ma’am. Everyone has improved substantially since you left,” Kyungsoo, the general manager replied in a polite business tone but you had enough of formalities.

“Well since that’s settled, let’s talk about something else. Like _how are you_?” you grinned as the manager became flustered at the sudden change of topics. “You are getting married, are you not?”

* * *

_Hotel room, Hongdae, Seoul_

_7:10 AM_

Jeon Wonwoo was irritated. _But silently irritated_.

The alarm had gone off at the wrong time and now he can’t sleep. He wanted to stay in bed but he had a merger to do in three hours and a groggy mind would not help cementing the deal. So Wonwoo left the bed and headed for the bathroom for a warm shower. By the time he was fully dressed, room service arrived and provided certain necessities like bath towels and new blankets.

“Sir, would you like us to serve coffee or tea?” the staff asked as Wonwoo held a blower, trying to dry his chestnut brown hair.

“No, no. I’ll take care of it. Thank you,” he replied politely but did not spare the employee any looks. Deciding that his work must be done, the staff left quietly as Wonwoo finished with his hair.

Wonwoo wanted to get tea from that cafe he had seen as he drove down to Hongdae from the airport. It did not exist when he had left and it was curiously one of a kind. Feeling that he should dress up for such a chic place, Wonwoo sported a clean button-up shirt, grey pants and a black trench coat to cover himself from the still-harsh spring breeze.

* * *

_The Tea Co. (Main Branch), Hongdae, Seoul_

_7:47 AM_

“Nari- _ya_ , could you check if the chamomile tea is ready? I’ll man the register for a while,” You ordered as the younger employee nodded and went to the kitchen quickly.

You took the _English breakfast tea_ order of the elderly man whom the waitresses described as a regular customer. The customers were quickly streaming in for their early morning cup of caffeine and you were rapidly becoming absorbed into your work. Your eyes were glued on the cash register as you began your routine line.

“Good morning, sir! May I take your—“ 

_Well, no shit._

You rarely got tongue-tied but you deemed this moment as the most appropriate to render you speechless.

Even after a decade, _he_ still could take your breath away.

With eyes still cold as winter, Jeon Wonwoo was in front of you—looking as shocked as you were.

“So…in the end, you became a waitress. I didn’t expect that,” Wonwoo bluntly remarked which erased your look of surprise.

Grabbing the clipboard on nearby Manager Kyungsoo’s arms, you hit his head roughly and gazed at him with an unimpressed expression.

“After all these years, that’s what you’re going to say to me? I own a corporation, you smartass,” you started and began tapping on the touchscreen monitor. “Anyway, the usual right? Earl Grey tea with milk and sugar?”

Wonwoo was surprised that you could still remember what tea he liked. For a full five minutes, his head went blank by the time both of your eyes met and he blurted words which were not appropriate for your first meeting in a decade. Wonwoo was half relieved that you were acting normally but half annoyed that you were not as flustered as him.

“Well?” your voice suddenly brought him back to the present but he simply stared at you awkwardly.

“Well, what?” he asked with a stupid look on his face. You, thus rolled your eyes at him.

“I’m not going to give free tea just for you, you know. This is a business, even if you’re a—“

“Even if I’m your boyfriend who you never contacted since I went to the States?” Wonwoo finally got himself together after he lagged for some time and for the first time today, he got you flustered.

“OK! OK! Ok! I’m sorry! I’ll explain later! Just—! Just sit somewhere over there and wait for me!” You shot your words in rapid succession and were flailing your arms just to shoo Wonwoo away from the stares you both were receiving from the staff and customers.

Feeling very embarrassed by Wonwoo’s revelation, you escaped towards the kitchen and called for Nari to return to the cash register which the girl immediately did. However, you were not entirely safe inside the kitchen.

“Now, y/n. I think you haven’t told me fully what happened during your overseas trip?”

All of the sudden, General Manager Kyungsoo was behind you; ready for interrogation. You gave up and sighed; correcting your posture in the process.

“We didn’t meet during my overseas trip. We were schoolmates from High School,” You began as you reached for the mixing glasses to prepare Wonwoo’s order.

“OK. Wait. So you were schoolmates with Jeon Wonwoo?” Kyungsoo asked unbelievingly.

“Yes, I was. But tell me how you knew his name.”

“You don’t know?”

“I didn’t know what? I’m not going to play games, Kyungsoo.”

“He was featured numerous times as a successful lawyer and absolute hottie in many magazines and websites, you know! They said he invented the concept of a ‘sexy lawyer’!”

“Kyungsoo, spare me the cringe. What the heck is a sexy lawyer? That’s totally unrealistic—he can lock you up in jail without flicking a finger.”

“Anyway, I just can’t believe you’re actually in a relationship all this time!”

“Ah, well…that’s…”

“Totally unbelievable! I wasn’t really that surprised though. Everything about you is unbelievable!” General Manager Kyungsoo expressed her exasperation as she left the kitchen to go back to work; leaving you to finish the order.

Gathering your scattered wits, you emerged from the kitchen with the blended tea in tow. You approached Wonwoo who was sitting by the wide windows of the café looking as impeccable as ever.

“So one Earl Grey tea with milk and sugar,” you calmly placed the cup on the wooden table as the male gazed at you working; completely enthralled. After the standard procedures, you sat in front of him, staring at Wonwoo with a blank expression.

Wonwoo silently picked up the cup and took a sip. He considered for a bit and nodded as if he was liking it.

“So…?” You were expectant for a bit but knowing Wonwoo, you weren’t really expecting much.

“Well, I can see how your business is booming. It’s as delicious as ever,” he gave his honest remarks and you just had to fight off that proud smile that was beginning to curve on your lips.

“Thanks,” you replied quietly and it eventually became awkward.

“Uh…how about we take a walk outside? It’s hard…to talk here.”

You nodded in agreement and the two of you silently went for the exit.

Hongdae was as busy as ever, even if it was early in the morning. You and Wonwoo quietly walked down the street side by side and casually inserting small talk to catch up with one another.

“So you actually became a lawyer…” Wonwoo repeated what you said and you nodded in acknowledgement.

“I wasn’t happy though. But right now…I know I’m very satisfied with the business. By the way, I heard you’re a very successful lawyer in the US?”

“Yeah, I am. I’m actually here to assist a merger.”

“I see,” you had creeped a secret smile as you hid your face with your hands, pretending you were blowing hot air on them. “I’m really happy for you then.”

You were slowly dreading the dead atmosphere between the two of you. All you wanted to do right now was to embrace him and kiss him and everything imaginable—making up for the time you were separated. But you can’t be too sure if he felt the same way for you, you were separated for ten years after all.

Nonetheless, you had to do something.

“Wonwoo, I’m really sorry.”

You stopped at the middle of the sidewalk and the sudden atmosphere turned into tension. Wonwoo was afraid of the words that might come next. He wasn’t doing any good by just answering your questions as curtly as possible. He wanted to scoop you up and hug you as tightly as possible and kiss your snarky lips until you were both breathless. Yet the situation could only make him fear the worst.

“I’m sorry for not contacting you for ten years. I didn’t want to be your distraction as you were studying really hard overseas. I understand if your feelings have changed and who am I to force myself to you? I’m glad I finally got to see—“

“ _Aishhhh_! This girl!” Wonwoo suddenly exclaimed in exasperation, scratching his head and marched towards you. “What do you mean my feelings have changed? You think I have time to hook up with American girls?”

“…huh? But…well I…” You were suddenly overwhelmed by the course of actions happening, more so by Wonwoo’s sheer height.

“You said you’ll wait for me, right? So here I am, Y/N. Now, am I capable enough to officially date you according to your standards?” he inched a bit closer to you and cupped your cheek. You were too surprised to react and was immediately mesmerized by his hard gaze.

You were silent for a while and Wonwoo was becoming slightly worried that you might not answer or confess that you were seeing somebody else. Suddenly though, you broke the tension by pinching his nose.

“You’re too close!”

You frowned at him but you eventually grinned and tackled the tall guy towards the ground playfully. Wonwoo was surprised for the nth time this morning as you brought him sitting on the pavement. You then embraced him tightly, hiding the tears which was inevitably flowing from your eyes.

“What took you so long? Do you know how much I waited?!” you cried on his chest as Wonwoo patted your head consolingly.

“What? You think it’s easy to study law?” Wonwoo asked as he chuckled; his body shaking in laughter.

“Of course not, smartass.”

“Well, you didn’t answer my question. Did you forget our deal?” Wonwoo continued to caress you with a small smile forming on his lips.

You raised your head from his chest and sighed, rolling your eyes in the process.

“I just proposed that deal to drive you away, you know,” you remarked, frowning.

“I know. So?”

Wonwoo looked at you expectantly and you sighed once again, finally giving up.

“Okay fine, Wonwoo. You can date me, damn it.”

Wonwoo’s face immediately lit up as a wide grin had spread across his lips. He hugged you so tightly as if he was never going to let you go.

“I’m so glad you didn’t tire of waiting,” he whispered to you and you can’t help but giggle.

“If I had any choices, then that might be possible but you’re the only person who can handle me.”

“Damn right, woman.”

Wonwoo smiled and grabbed your cheeks to close the distance between both of you. His lips were gentle and adoring on yours and you swore you might have shivered at the contact. When you thought that it was over, Wonwoo smirked and went back more roughly this time. Biting and sucking your lip in the most inappropriate way for a scene on the street.

“—Wonwoo…! That’s…enough!” you managed to squeak against his lips. “We’re in public!”

Hesitantly, he parted with your lips and frowned in annoyance.

“Let them see how much I missed you for ten years.”

You simply rolled your eyes at his affection and groaned. “I can’t believe I love you.”

“Well, you’d better get used to it.”


End file.
